More Time
by trex1991
Summary: Set 3 months after the custody hearing. Callie had went to NY with Penny. What will happen when she is called back to Seattle because of an incident. Will old flames be reignited or will the past be too much to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins sat in her living room with her daughter Sofia playing with Astronaut Barbie. The past few years had been some of the hardest of her life. She had almost lost her daughter and had forever lost someone that she truly cared about and loved. Someone that she had once been her best friend and even her wife. Then the plane crash happened; That stupid, damn plane crash. The plane crash that changed EVERYTHING! That plane crash had taken so much from not just her but everyone. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a loud CRASH! She turned to look towards the front door and saw a figure in all black with a ski mask on their face. Acting on instinct she pushed Sofia into the bathroom with her cell phone while whispering to her to call 911 and locked the door behind her. She turned around to faced the person only to see a gun pointed at her. "What do you want?" she cried tearfully. " Why are you here? Why me?" she screamed. The figure looked at her and replied, "Because you ruined everything!" as they squeezed the trigger. All Arizona could remember after that was darkness.

Callie Torres sat in her hotel room in New York with a bottle of tequila in her hand. She was a mess to say the least. After losing the custody hearing she had just been going through the motions. She had still moved to New York with Penny. She tried to be supportive, but there was too much hurt and pain. Penny acted like it shouldn't affect her the way it did. Between everything that happened her and Penny's relationship soon fell apart. Callie moved out of their shared apartment and into a hotel nearby. She knew what she should do but she just couldn't bring herself to go back to Seattle and face the people there. Some had stuck by her in her decision and some had not. Now she knew that leaving was a mistake. Deep down she had known that then but she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't go back to Seattle and see the people who she had let down. The people who believed she was making the right choice in going to New York. She couldn't go back and see the ones who knew she was making the wrong choice and still didn't shun her. She couldn't go back and see her daughter who she had let down by actually moving across the country. Most of all, she couldn't go back to seeing HER every day. The person who had at one time meant more than anything to her. Someone who had been her best friend. Someone who had loved and if she was honest with herself she still did. She knew she needed to go back. She needed to try to work things out with everyone. She just needed more time.

As she sat on the bed thinking back to how everything had gone wrong, her phone rang. Not wanting to talk to anyone she hit the reject call button not even looking at the screen. She soon fell asleep on the bed only to woken an hour later by her phone ringing again. She looked at her phone to see 14 missed calls. Scrolling through she saw that Bailey had tried calling her 8 times, Meredith had tried 5 times and the first call she had rejected had been from Arizona. Heart beating wildly in her chest with so many different scenarios running through her head as to why those people would be trying so hard to get in touch with her, her phone started ring again. Seeing that it was Bailey calling again she quickly answered the phone. "What the hell in going on Bailey?!" she basically screamed into the phone. "Callie, you need to get on a plane to Seattle, now," Bailey said. "There's been an incident." As Callie dropped her phone she realized that even though she needed more time, her time had just run out.

After catching the first flight available to Seattle she soon arrived at the airport to find Meredith waiting for her. " Meredith! What happened?!" she pleaded. " Bailey wouldn't tell me anything over the phone. Is Sofia ok?" she asked as they headed outside to Meredith's waiting car. " Ok Callie, I need you to take a deep breath for me. We will explain everything we know when we get to the hospital." Meredith says as she peals out of the parking lot. " What about Sofia?" Callie cried out. " Sofia isn't hurt," Meredith replied cautiously.

Callie POV

I thought that the plane ride to Seattle was the longest ride of my life but the ride from the airport to the hospital was proving me wrong. So many different scenarios were running through my mind at a rapid pace. Yes I was worried so much about my daughter. She was at the forefront of my mind the entire time from New York to Seattle. Meredith had told me that Sofia wasn't hurt. She didn't say that she was ok just that she wasn't hurt. What did that even mean? Even though I was worried about my daughter, I couldn't help but worry about Her as well. Was she ok? What the hell had happened? I couldn't bring myself to ask these questions even to Meredith who had stuck by me throughout the custody trial and everything. I looked up to see the hospital come into view. Meredith parked her vehicle right up close to the doors and I jumped out before the vehicle had even stopped. As I burst through the doors I see Bailey hurrying my way. " What happened? Where is Sofia?" I asked her. Bailey looked at me with weary eyes and replied, " Sofia is ok and is in the daycare. Please come with me and I will tell you what I know." I breathed a sigh of relief at the news that my daughter was ok but that meant that something must have happened to HER. I felt my heart start pounding uncontrollably in my chest. Even after everything that had happened and that we had been through I still loved her. How could I not? I wouldn't admit that to anyone. Hell, I could barely admit that to myself. Scared I followed Bailey into an on call room and sat down beside her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and in a shaky voice she started her explanation," We received a call earlier about an incoming trauma with a 39 year old female with a GSW to the chest and head trauma. The police said they received a 911 call to a break in and when they arrived at the scene they found the victim lying in the front hallway near the bathroom door. They could hear someone in the bathroom and opened the door to find a six year old child. It was Sofia. Apparently, someone broke into the house while she and her mom were playing in the living room. According to Sofia, her mom pushed her in the bathroom with her cell phone and locked the door behind her. Sofia called 911 and told them someone was hurting her mom. After the police arrived and realized who the victim was they brought both her and Sofia here. We had to rush Dr. Robbins into surgery. The bullet had nicked the aortic valve and she was losing a lot of blood. We managed to get the bleeding under control and repair the valve. However, when she fell after being shot she hit her head. She had a brain bleed. Dr. Shepard was able to stop the bleed but she is in a coma and we don't know when she will wake up." Bailey explained.

All I could do was sit in stunned silence at what she had just told me. Sofia was ok because of HER quick thinking. I couldn't bring myself to even think her name. She sacrificed herself for our daughter. I couldn't believe that this had happened. Why did it happen to her? Who would do this? " Do they know who did it?" I questioned Bailey. "No," she sighed," The police are of course examining the crime scene searching for a lead." I looked at the floor trying to pull myself together. I didn't know what to feel or think. I could feel the tears running down my face and my throat burning as I struggled to keep it together. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I began to sob uncontrollably. I fell into Bailey's arms and just cried. "I want to see her," I sobbed, " I need to see her." "Sofia or Dr. Robbins?" Bailey asked cautiously. " "HER," I whispered," I need to see HER" "Ok," Bailey said" Let's go." As I followed Bailey down the hall to the ICU rooms I knew that even though I wanted more time, that was not an option. I didn't have more time. My time had run out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note** : Wow! Can I just say that I was absolutely blown away by the responses I received after the first chapter? I appreciate all the support. This is the first fan fiction I have written so any advice or suggestions are welcome.

 **Callie POV**

As I followed Bailey down the hall to Her room I couldn't help but think about all the good times me and Her- Arizona, have had. I could barely bring myself to say her name in my head let alone out loud but there was a time when her name was one of my favorite things to hear and say. There was a time where just seeing her could make my day ten times better. I just still couldn't believe that someone could do this to her. With her perky attitude, brilliant smile, and startling blue eyes who could want to hurt her the way that someone did. Bailey soon came to a halt in front of a room and turned to look at me. "Callie," she said slowly, "Are you sure you want to see her?" "Yes," I replied, "I need to see her." And I really did need to see her. I knew it was going to be hard but I needed to see her. "Ok," Bailey replied, "Let's go see her then." I took several deep breaths and followed Bailey into the room. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight before me. There she lay in that bed hooked up to all of those machine. She looked so frail and weak just lying there. I just couldn't take seeing her like that. "Oh my God," I sobbed out," Why?! Why Bailey?! Why her?" I fell into Bailey's arm as she tried to soothe me. "Shhh Callie," she whispered," I know it's hard but you have to believe that she will pull through and be okay. Okay?" "Ok," I said as I took a breath. "Ok," Bailey said, " I will give you a few minutes"

As I walked towards the bed where she lay I couldn't hold back the tears. It brought back memories of seeing her after the plane crash. The horrific plane crash that changed everything. I lost so much in that crash. I lost my best friend, Mark who was the father of my child. I lost my wife. Yes, she was still alive but a piece of her died when that plane went down. As I take in the image of her in that bed looking so small and frail I collapse in the chair beside the bed and grab her hand and hold it as tight as I can and just sob. I cry for myself and the guilt I feel. I cry for my daughter and the traumatic event she had to go through. I cry for Arizona. For all that she and I have gone through. As I held her hand I prayed, something I haven't done in awhile, I prayed that God would pull her through.

After spending awhile at her bedside I hear Bailey coming back down the hall. "Torres," she said softly," Are you ok? Would you like to go see Sofia?" "Ummm, Yeah, yeah I do," I stuttered, " Just give me a minute." I walked into the bathroom to wash my face off. I didn't want to look like a hot mess when I saw my daughter for the first time in months. I looked in the mirror and took a couple deep breaths. I walked out to see Meredith standing there. "Hey," she said," You ok?" " Yeah," I replied, " I will be. I just want to see my baby girl" "Ok, well let's go see her then," Meredith replied. "Ok." I said as I turned and looked at the bed one last time before I left. I hated to leave her there by herself but I had to go check on our daughter.

As we walked down to the daycare I could feel Meredith glancing at me every few seconds. "What?!" I snapped " Sorry, sorry I'm sorry Meredith. I'm just worried and under a lot of stress." "It's ok Callie," she softly replied, " I'm just worried about you. How are you holding up?" "Honestly," I sighed," I don't know. I was so worried about Sofia before I got here. Now after knowing what happened I'm so grateful for Sofia being ok but now I'm so, so worried about her..." "Arizona...," Meredith trailed off. "Yes, Arizona," I answered," I know that it's probably weird but I do still care about her." I could tell Meredith wanted to ask more questions but we had just come to the day care entrance. I could see Sofia sitting at a table coloring with Zola. I could tell she was still a little upset just from her body language. We entered the daycare and walked over to the table where the kids sat coloring. "Sofia," I called quietly. She turned around and saw me and ran towards me and grabbed me in a tight hug. She started sobbing into my neck. All I could do was hold her and stroke her hair. After she calmed down she looked up at me with big, glassy eyes and asked, "Where's Mama?" "Well sweet girl," I answered, " She is sleeping right now. Hopefully she will wake up soon." "Can I go see her?" she questioned. "Not right now baby girl," I replied. "Ok," she replied sadly," Can I still color with Zola?" "Sure you can," I said.

Me and Meredith walked outside the daycare. I turned and asked her," Could she stay with Zola tonight?" "Sure Cal," Meredith said," Whatever you need," "Ok, well I'm going to go to the house and get her some clothes for tonight. Hopefully the police will be gone when I get there," I said. "Ok Callie," she said softly," Do whatever you need to do." "Thank you so much Mer," I replied," I couldn't do it without you." "We are here for you Callie," she said, " All of us are here for you. And Sofia and Arizona." "Thanks Meredith," I say as I walk toward the door. " Hey!" she shouted," Take my car for now." I guess it was a good thing she said something because I had not even thought about a vehicle.

As I pulled up to the house I try to gather my emotions. Luckily, there were no police cars still there. I got out of the car and walked up the driveway to the door. I quickly found the spare key under the mat in front of the door. I took a deep breath and turned the key and pushed the door open. The house smelled just like her. I could feel tears coming to my eyes just thinking about everything that had happened. I walked in the hallway and could see where IT had happened. The police had cleaned up any bloodstains that there may have been. I couldn't stay there and look at that spot. I went to Sofia's room and started gathering up some clothes for her to take with her to Meredith's house tonight. I got all of her stuff in her bag and started making my way to Her bedroom. I don't know why I was going in here but I just couldn't stop myself from walking in there. I stopped in the doorway and took a look around. I could see her stuff hanging in the closet and her favorite lotion on the nightstand. The room smelled just like her and I was soon drowning in the memories. Memories of a better time. Memories of sleepovers with pizza and dance parties. Speaking of dance parties I look on her bookshelf and see some of her favorite books and CDs. One CD in particular caught my eye. It was Single Ladies by Beyonce. Of course she would have that song I think to myself as a smile comes to my face at the memory of us dancing to this song. I grab the case and pull it off the shelf. Hmmm, It won't close I think to myself. As I open the case to examine it a piece of paper falls out. I open it and see Arizona's handwriting. All it says is to look in the lock box on the top shelf of the closet. Well now I am curious, I walk to the closet and see the lock box. I pull it down and see a four digit lock on it. Now I have to figure out the code. Damnit! Where do I start? Hmmm... Is it her birthday? Nope, that didn't work. Is it Sofia's? Nope not that either. Think, Callie, Think... It's a long shot but I try our wedding date. POP! It popped open. Wow... I did not expect that. I open it to see a few things inside. There's a few little Post- It notes with cute messages we had written to each other when we dated. There was her wedding ring and her heart necklace. There was our wedding picture. I couldn't believe she had kept all of this. There was an envelope addressed to me. I wonder what this is? As I stared at the envelope with her perfect handwriting spelling out _Calliope_ I couldn't help but tear up. As I'm about to open the envelope I see another paper. It looks like a legal document. As I start reading, I realize that it's a document naming me her medical Power of Attorney. I'm shocked. Why would she trust me with this? I look back to the envelope and figure that any answers I want are probably inside that letter. I take the envelope and slowly open it and slide the letter out.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger I know, I know... Next chapter will be the letter and Callie's reaction and the consequences it may bring with it. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the feedback! Ya'll are awesome!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to ABC and Shondaland.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and began to read

 _Calliope,_

 _I know you are the only one who could have found the note in the CD case and guessed the code. If you are reading this then one of two things has happened. Either we have reconciled and I am showing you these things or something has happened to me and I am in a coma or dead. I really hope it's not the last thing, but if it is then there are some things you need to know._

 _First of all, if anything happens to me then I need you to know that you still hold my medical Power of Attorney. All of the paperwork you will need is in this box. All of the details such as end of life care and DNR instructions are listed on there._

 _Second of all, please take care of our daughter and let her know that I love her. I really hope that I'm sitting beside you reading this but if I'm not then please make sure that she doesn't forget me. I want so bad to watch her grow up. Watch her grow into the beautiful, young lady that I know she will be(since I know she will take after her gorgeous mother), see her go to prom, graduate, get married to the love of her life. If it is not possible for me to do that then please know that I am watching over her(and you)._

 _Last but not least, I need you to know that I LOVE YOU! I have never stopped loving you. We may have hit some speed bumps(or speed mountains might be more appropriate) but through it all I have never stopped loving you. Just thinking about your soulful brown eyes and brilliant smile makes my day better. You deserve only the best. For a long time, I didn't think I was the best for you. How could I give you everything you deserve with me not being whole? I am sorry for the hurt I have caused you. I lost sight of the fact that I was not the only one who lost something in the plane crash. I lost my leg and two friends but you lost your best friend. You lost the father of our child, you lost a friend in Lexie, and you also lost your wife. I wasn't the only one who lost something but neither were you. We were both hurting and we took that hurt out on each other. Even through all of that, I never, ever stopped loving you. As I have said before, I really hope that I am sitting next to you and holding you in my arms but if I'm not then please know that this is how I feel. I hope that we are working things out now and well on our way to more kids(like the 10 we said we would have) and even chickens(because you know I have a thing for chickens). If not and I have died then please know that I wish you nothing but the best in life. Find someone who will treat you and our little girl the way you should be treated. Calliope, I love you and I always will._

 _With all of my love,_

 _Arizona Robbins_

The tears were steadily flowing down my face. I couldn't see through them. Why couldn't we have just talked to each other? We could have avoided a lot of hurt. Although, knowing how hard headed I am I would never have actually listened or admitted that I felt the same way. Of course I still loved her but I could barely admit that to myself let alone out loud and to the person that I loved. I have been hurt too many times by past relationships. First with the George and Izzie fiasco, then Erica leaving me in the parking lot with no other communication after that, and then I thought I had lost my wife in the plane crash then I found out that she had lived only to realize later that she may be alive but I had lost my wife. I was just so tired of hurting and I wanted it to stop. So, I did what I do best, I ran away. I tried to find meaningless relationships because then I wouldn't be hurt. Taking a couple deep breaths to try to get in control of my emotions, I set the letter to the side and started looking through the rest of the box. As she had stated in her letter, I see the legal documents and set them to the side for the moment. There are a few other little trinkets and tokens from our relationship. I realize I probably need to look at the legal documents so I pick them up and start reading. The first part is the usual part naming me as her medical Power of Attorney. I start scanning the rest of the document and when I get to a certain part I drop the paper to the floor. "Oh no," I gasp as I run out the door to the hospital.

 _Flashback to a research lab in New York about 2 months ago..._

There were two women sitting side by side working on a new project together. They had not worked together before so it was sure to be interesting. "Hi," the red head said as she walked up to the blondish- brown haired woman sitting at the table, "My name is Penny Blake." " Oh hey!," said the blonde," It's so nice to meet you, I'm Leah, Leah Murphy."

 _Back at Grey Sloan Memorial in present day..._

 **Callie POV**

"Bailey! Bailey!" I scream as I come running through the door of the hospital. "I need to see Chief Bailey NOW!" I yell at anyone that will listen. "Torres! Calm down!" Bailey said as she came around the corner. "What is the matter with you?" "So, I went to the house to get Sofia some clothes and while I was there I found a lock box with some documents in it. Including this document naming me as her medical Power of Attorney." I start to explain, "So, I start reading the details including her end of life care requests. Look at this part right here." I point out. " Callie," Bailey says gently," That's not something we need to worry about right now. Ok?" "But Bailey," I start to object. "No Torres!, Listen to me," she said as she looks me in the eyes," We are not close to that point right now Robbins is going to wake up anytime now and then you are going to have some explaining to do. Including how you are still in love with her." she says as she smirks at me. "What?!" I say flabbergasted," Bailey, I don't know what you are talking about. I still care about her sure but I'm not in love with her." I scoff at her accusation. "Mmm hmmm," she says with a sparkle in her eye," Sure you're not and I'm not the first female chief of surgery; keep lying to yourself Torres. Whenever you are ready to admit and talk you know where to find me." she quipped as she walked off. Ok, so sure I was still in love with her but it couldn't actually just be that simple. Could it?

 _A bar in New York two months ago at night..._

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight!" Leah says to her red headed companion. " It's no problem," Penny replied," I could use a drink anyway." "Rough week?" Leah questioned. " Rough couple of months," Penny replied. "Oh well, I'm sorry to hear that," Leah replied sympathetically. " So where did you work at before you got the grant and moved here?" Leah asked trying to change the subject. " Grey- Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle." Penny replied and then asked, " What about you?" Leah sat there in shock and then finally answered with, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun... What exactly does the paper say about Arizona's wishes? What are Penny and Leah going to get up to? Again if anyone has any suggestions fell free to PM me! Hope to hear from you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guys! The season finale is TONIGHT! I am holding onto the hope that Calzona will rise! Thanks again for all the encouragement.

Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to ABC and Shondaland

 **Ch. 4**

 **Bailey POV**

It has been a LONG two days! Between Robbins getting shot and brought in here and then trying to get Callie here I am worn out. My heart really breaks for her. With everything those two have gone through Torres still loves that woman, anyone could see it. Of course, she is too damn hard headed to admit it. And of course Robbins still loves her too. She was hurt so deeply by the things that Callie allowed her attorney to say about her during the custody trial but Lord knows that she still loves that woman. Let's just hope that they wake up(both literally and figuratively) and realize that. Let's also hope that Resident Blake stays her ass in New York(and if she doesn't I will drag her back to New York by her ear). Hmmm... If they don't pull their heads out of their asses soon I might have to call in some reinforcements.

 **Callie POV**

I decide that I want to spend some time with Sofia before she goes to Meredith's for the night. I decide to take her out for ice cream at her favorite little ice cream shop. I walk down to the daycare after talking to Meredith about dropping Sofia off after we get ice cream. As I walk in the door Sofia sees me and a huge grin lights up her face. God, I love my daughter. She is such a precious gift and miracle. "Mommy, Mommy!" she says excitedly bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hey Bug!" I reply with a smile," I was thinking, what if we go get some ice cream together before you go to Zola's tonight? Does that sound good?" I swear her smile got even bigger and her eyes lit up like the 4th of July. In that moment, I swear that she reminds me so much of Arizona. She would always get the biggest grin and her eyes would light up when she would get so excited about something. "Yes!" she squealed, "Can I have chocolate Mommy?! Please, please, please?!" " We shall see," I reply as we walk out of the daycare and head out to the parking lot. I brought Arizona's car from the house when I was there since it already had Sofia's booster seat in it. After I get Sofia strapped in I walk around to the driver's side and get in. As I turn the car on I hear her ask from the backseat if I can play her Mama's favorite songs. "Where is her IPod at baby girl?" I ask her. " In the glove box ," she replied. I open the glove box and see her IPod sitting there so I grab it and plug it up. I figured Sofia meant the Disney songs that her and Arizona are so crazy about but she stopped me and said that it wasn't those. "Well which one is it baby?" I asked her. "This one!" she points, "Mama listens to it ALL the time especially when she thinks I'm not awake in the car." I look down at the playlist she pointed to and see a playlist titled Calzona/3. I start to tear up and smile at the same time. When we were together she had a playlist titled Calzona but it had a full heart instead of a broken one so to say that I was intrigued about this playlist was an understatement. "Oh ok, I see." I replied to my child in the backseat, "And why do you want to listen to this so bad? Huh?" "It will make me think of Mama," she replied sadly, "I miss her." "I know you do baby but she needs time to rest and get better," I tell her as I grab her little hand and hold it in mine. "What song do you want to listen to first?" I ask trying to get her mind off the subject. "T-Swift!" she replies excitedly. "Ok, T-Swift it is then," I grin at her in the backseat in the rearview mirror. I hit play on the first Taylor Sift song I see. As Taylor's voice fills the car I hear the lyrics

I bet this time of night you're still up.  
I bet you're tired from a long hard week.  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me.

And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you.  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do,  
I almost do.

As I listen to lyrics I feel myself start to tear up. Knowing that she must feel the same way I do gives me so hope but it also makes me even more worried about her laying in that hospital bed. I try to choke back a sob. We soon arrive at the ice cream shop and we walk in. I go to the counter order a small kids chocolate cone for Sofia and a small vanilla cup for me. As I sit talking to my daughter I realize how much I have missed being able to do this on a daily basis. I have made up my mind that no matter what may or may not with me and Arizona I am moving back to Seattle. I make my way to Meredith's house to drop Sofia off for her sleepover. I'm so grateful for Meredith and her being so helpful. As I make my way into the hospital I head towards Arizona's room. I hear someone behind me clear their throat. I turn to see who the person is and my jaw drops, "Oh my God! What are you doing here?!"

 **Mystery Person #1 POV**

To get a phone call like the one I just did was definitely not a daily occurrence. After listening to the person on the other end of the line I knew exactly what I needed to do. So I took a month off of work and booked the first flight out to Washington. There I met up with the person that would soon become my partner in crime and took off for our destination. "I'm guessing you got the same phone call I did?" I question my friend. "Yep," my friend replied," Sounded pretty serious. I can't believe some of the stuff that has gone on that I didn't know about." "I know!" I reply," Let's just hope we can get everything straight."

 **Mystery Person #2 POV**

Well, that was definitely unexpected I think to myself as I hung up the phone. I was shocked at some of the stuff that was revealed to me during the call. So I did what I had to do and took a Leave of Absence and booked a flight. I soon met up with my partner in crime and we headed towards our destination.

 **Callie POV**

I am in shock to see Addison Montgomery standing there looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?!" I ask. "That's what you ask me?" she says in disbelief, "Why didn't YOU call me? Why did I have to get a call from Bailey of all people telling me to get my ass here?" "Oh Addy!" I sigh as I launch myself into her arms, "I'm so glad you are here!" "What about me?" I hear a voice question from behind me I whip around and see Teddy Altman standing there. "Teddy! Oh my God!" I say in disbelief," Did Bailey call you too?" "She did," she answered, "So are you going to fill us in on what all is going on?" So I tell them to follow me and we head to Arizona's room to talk.

 **Mystery Person #3**

I can't believe those two idiots. Nothing would have ever gotten done about their "problems" without me. They are too weak to do anything. I was the one that came up with a plan and executed it. I am the one who will finally have my revenge on that bitch!

A/N: So... any guesses on who Mystery Person #3 is? Leave me reviews and comments! Thanks for all your support! And fingers crossed that tonight Calzona will rise!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well the finale was definitely not what I was hoping for. I completely understand Sara taking a break and wish her only the very best. With that being said, I really hope she will come back and Calzona will get their happy ending.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to ABC and Shondaland

 **Ch. 5**

 **Callie POV**

I was so surprised to see Addison and Teddy but I am so glad that they are here. I owe Bailey a big one for getting them here. Addison is always a good friend to lean on and have in a time of need. Teddy is a good friend as well and was always one of Arizona's best friends. I know she has got to be worried. Hell, we are all worried. Amelia came in earlier and told us that everything looked and she should be waking soon. I hope she does. Although, this time has definitely given me time to think. When she wakes up I will be here for her. I don't want to pressure her about our feelings but I do want to help in any way I can. So I will be her friend and support system until she is recovered and ready to have a conversation about us and where we stand. Addy, Teddy and I have been sitting in Arizona's room talking about everything that has happened. I realize just how exhausted I am and tell my two friends I am going to get some coffee and ask if they want some. "I will come with you!" Addison pops up. "I will take a cup," Teddy says and volunteers to stay with Arizona just in case she wakes up. As me and Addison make our way out of the room I take a look behind me at the beautiful creature laying in the bed and reaffirm my decision to be beside her every step of the way. How could I have ever let her go?

As we make our way to the coffee cart downstairs I can feel Addison keep stealing glances at me. I finally break down and ask her why she keeps staring at me. "You still love her don't you?" she questioned me softly. "It's complicated," I tell her slowly. "Callie," she says warningly, "It's not complicated. You either love her or you don't, and I know you do." "Ok, fine I still love her! I never stopped loving her and if I lose her now it will kill me Addy! I have been miserable the last year and a half," I cry out all at once finally losing control on all my feelings I have been keeping locked up inside. "Oh honey," Addison says soothingly as she rubs my shoulder gently, "Why didn't you tell her and try to work things out? I know she loves you too." "Because I was hurt," I sob out as Addison guides me to an on call room. We sat down on the bed and she wraps her arm around me as I cry and let everything out. "She hurt me." I explain, "I know she was hurting too and I felt like all we did was hurt each other. I have been hurt so much in the past with George and then with Erica." I chuckle a little as I hear Addison say "Bitch!" as I say Erica's name. "I was just scared of getting hurt even more or even worse hurting her even more so I ran. I hated the fact that we could possibly hurt each other like that. The George thing was hard and so was Erica abandoning me in the parking lot but the Arizona thing would have completely ruined me but by trying to run from it and not get hurt I ended up causing us even more hurt!" I let it all out in one breath. God, it felt good to let it all out! Maybe I shouldn't keep things bottled up so much. "How long have you kept that in?" Addison asks amusedly. "A long time," I reply, " If I admitted all of that out loud then it would make it real. However, this whole situation has made it real anyway." "Come on," Addison says as she pulls me up to a standing position, "Let's go get that coffee and get back to Teddy and your girl"

 **Teddy POV**

As I sit here and look at my friend laying in this hospital bed I think back to the last time we talked. It was after the custody trial and she called me to tell me the outcome. She was shocked but grateful to have won but she was so worried about Callie. I know she still loves her. She wouldn't admit it but I know it's true just like I know Callie still loves her. They are both so stubborn! They need to hurry up and get their shit together because they are the couple that gives me hope! When I got that call from Bailey telling me that Arizona had been shot and was in the hospital I was shaken up but I also hoped that it would pull Callie's head out of her ass and get her back where she belongs. Addison and I talked earlier and we have decided that we are going to make sure they sit down and talk and work things out before either of us even thinks about going home. We have also decided that if One Cent(Addison's nickname for Penny) shows up then we will take care of that situation. I'm also suspicious of her involvement in the shooting. No one has actually said anything out loud about her being involved but I know I can't possibly be the only one that has thought that. It just seems suspicious that this happened after Callie broke up with her. I might have to call in a favor to an old friend in New York and see if they can find out what she is up to. As I am sitting there thinking about everything that has happened I hear a small groan coming from the bed in front of me. I am sitting there staring at my best friend when I hear Callie and Addison coming down the hallway. As they walk through the door I tell them to be quiet and point to the bed to the blonde whose eyes are fluttering. Callie rushes to the side of the bed and Addison turns to go get Bailey. Callie grabbed one of Arizona's hands and sat there intently watching her with loving eyes. Arizona slowly opened her bright blue eyes and looked around confusedly. As her eyes searched the room she looked down at her hand and the tan hand in hers. She followed the hand up to the arm and then up to the brown eyes watching her lovingly and lowly gasped, "Callie?"

 **Mystery Person #3**

I know that I shouldn't stick around after what I have done but I have to make sure that that bitch doesn't wake up and snitch on me. It makes me sick knowing that Callie has rushed to her bedside. Callie deserves better, she deserves me! I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that she doesn't ever go back to her! If I can't have Callie then no one can.

 **Callie POV**

She woke up! She said my name! I have never been as happy to hear someone's voice as I was then. I was so worried that she wasn't going to wake up. Bailey and Amelia are both in the room now checking over everything. As they are checking her over I see her keep looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. Bailey looks at Arizona and says, "Girl if you ever scare me like that again I will kill you myself! I have now had both of you fools on an operating table in front of me and it needs to stop!" she says looking in between me and Arizona, "But I am so glad you are ok. Page me if you need anything." As she walked out of the room she shot a look at Addison that clearly said follow me. Addison got up and followed her out. Arizona looked between me and Teddy and then said, "Teddy, do you mind giving me and Calliope a moment. We need to talk."

 **A/N: Sorry it took a while to update guys! It has been crazy at work. So any other ideas about the Mystery Person #3? Make sure to leave me some feedback because it definitely helps! I am going to try to update tomorrow. Also if you are on Twitter and want to follow me you can follow me at calzonariseup. Hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so first of all I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story. I really appreciate any and all feedback. Someone brought up the subject of me having a beta. If anyone would like to volunteer then PM me and we can definitely try to work something out.**

 **Callie POV**

As Teddy stands to walk out of the room I began to grow nervous. I have been waiting for her to wake up so we could talk and now that she has I have no idea what to say. I watch Teddy move through the door and I turn to find the most beautiful blue eyes looking at me.

"Hi," I say quietly as I gently grabbed her hand and held it in mine.

"Hey," she replied," What are you doing here?"

I couldn't believe that she actually asked me that question. Did she think I wouldn't come if something happened to her? Did I really cause her to think that little of me?

"Arizona," I gasp out, "I will always be here if you need me. I should have never left in the first place. Wh-"

"Callie," she starts to say but I hold up my hand to stop her from talking.

"No Arizona, I need to say this. I need to get this all out at one time," I say pleadingly as look her right in the eyes, "Please."

"Ok," she replied with a small smile on her face ,"Continue."

"Arizona, when I got the call about what had happened I have never been as scared as I was then. It was almost like the call about the plane crash all over again." I say shakily. "I was already in a bad place when they called me but I knew I had to get back here for you and Sofia. I have been miserable in New York without you and our baby girl. I broke up with Penny a month ago and have basically been living in a hotel room trying to get up the nerve to come back here. I knew where I belonged but I didn't know how you would react. After everything that happened with us I figured you never wanted to see me again. I wouldn't blame you if you did. Then I got the call so I hopped on a plane and headed out here. The first night I was here Sofia was going to spend the night with Zola so I went to the house to get her some clothes. While I was there I couldn't help but walk in your bedroom. I just wanted to feel close to you. I ended up finding your box and I read your letter. I was so happy to read those words and know that you felt the same things I did. Then I found the document stating that after 30 days if you had not woke up then we should withdraw care. I was terrified then that you wouldn't wake up. I was so scared that I would never get the chance to see your beautiful blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds. I would never get to see your gorgeous smile with the killer dimples. I was so scared that I would never get the chance to feel your soft skin under my hands again. If that happened I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel. And how I feel is that, I love you! I love you so fucking much that it hurts! I tried to run away because I was so scared of being hurt even more. However, I realized that I can't and don't want to live without you. No one could ever take your place. No one else's lips fit together with mine the way yours do. No one else's hand fits in mine the way yours does. No one could ever take your place in my heart. So, Arizona Robbins, I know that we have a lot to talk about and think about but I need you to know that I love you. I always have and always will. I will be by your side every step of the way through your recovery. I will be here, because I LOVE YOU!"

As I finish my impassioned speech I look down to see watery, blue eyes staring up at me and a smile on her face with dimples out in full force. Suddenly she uses my hand to pull my face down to hers and our lips meet for the first time in a long time. _Heaven._

 **Addison POV**

I followed Bailey out of Arizona's room and down the hallway towards her office. She opened the door and motioned for me to have a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Ok so I am going to get right to the point," Bailey says looking straight at me. "I am offering you a job here as Head of OB/GYN department. I think it would be a good thing for you to be here. You can be near Callie and let's be honest, It has not been the same around here since you left. This whole place has not been the same without you(or Altman and Yang for that matter). So take a moment to look this over and we can talk."

Wow... This is definitely not what I was expecting when I followed Bailey to her office. I can't say I'm not intrigued by this offer. LA has been nice but I really do miss my friends here in Seattle. I look over the contract and see that I would be getting a substantial raise. I sit thinking about how nice this could be but am brought out of my thoughts by Bailey.

"So?" she questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"I will take it!" I say excitedly, "I could start in a month."

"Well good. You would be a fool if you didn't take it," she says in a no nonsense voice.

"Now... Did you talk to Torres and find out where her head is?"

I nod my head and lean forward to tell her about mine and Callie's conversation earlier.

 **Mystery Person #3 POV**

I just heard something that made my blood run cold. Apparently the bitch survived and is now awake. I have to figure out what to do to make sure that she doesn't remember anything. I will stop at nothing to make sure that she won't. And once she is out of the way I can have Callie. After all, she is mine!

 **Arizona POV**

Well this has been an interesting day. I woke up after being in a coma from a head injury I sustained after being shot. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Calliope. I figured I was still dreaming. After all, why would she be here? Shouldn't she be in New York with "pretty, perfect Penny"? Then she tells me that she still loves me with this beautiful speech. I couldn't help myself after hearing her declare her love for me and I kissed her. I kissed those full, beautiful lips that feel like silk underneath my own. I was in heaven. I know we have a lot to discuss but I couldn't help but pull her closer to me and into the bed beside me. That's how Teddy found us when she came back in my room.

 **Teddy POV**

As I walk into Arizona's room I see her and Callie sitting beside each other on the bed holding hands with big smiles on their faces. I grin when I see this.

"Well, well, well, Don't we look cozy?" I smirk at them.

"Oh hush Theodora," Arizona admonishes me, "Leave us alone."

I just grin at the two of them and hate to have to break their bubble that they are in right now. The police have been notified that she is awake and are on their way to question her about anything she may remember.

"Arizona," I say quietly, "The police are on their way to ask you some questions. Do you remember anything that happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Guys I am so sorry that I am just now getting around to updating. Life has been a little crazy lately. So I hope some of you are still interested.

Disclaimer: All rights go to ABC and Shondaland

Chapter 7

 **Arizona POV**

Teddy has just come into my room and busted my "Calliope bubble" where I was perfectly happy. Now the police want to talk to me about what happened. I gripped Callie's hand tightly in my own as I thought about the events of that day. "Are you ok?" she asked as she looked in my eyes. "I will be," I replied. I had not given that day much thought since waking up and having my moment with Calliope. Now as I waited on the cops to get to my room I thought back to what had happened that day. The turn of events are still foggy. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see two cops standing in my doorway. "Ms. Robbins?" the male asked. "That's me," I replied. "I'm Sergeant Benson," he replied,"And this is my partner Officer Lindsay" pointing at his female counterpart. "How are you feeling Ms. Robbins?" Officer Lindsay asked gently. "I'm okay right now. Still sore and I don't really remember much about what happened," I answered her. "That's understandable," Sgt. Benson said. "Is there anything you do remember that might help us?" I thought hard about that day all I could remember was seeing blonde hair poking out from underneath the hood at some point. "I remember seeing a piece of blonde hair sticking out of the hood and I am about 98% sure it was a woman," I answered. "Do you have any ideas as to who might would do this?" questioned Officer Lindsay,"Have you had any patients lately that thier family might come after you for any reasson?" I thought back to all my recent cases and couldn't think of any. "No," I replied sadly. "That's fine Ms. Robbins," the man replied, "Here's my card with my number on it in case you remember anything. I hope you feel better soon." With that both officers left out of the room.

After the officers left i looked over to find Callie staring at me with a sad look on her face. "What wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing... It's nothing." she said quietly. "I don't believe that for a minute Calliope. So what's wrong? Do you regret being here with me?" i questioned her as I could feel myself starting to panic. I couldn't lose her again. I wouldn't make it. "NO! No baby not at all!" she replied hurriedly," I am so happy to be here with you and I am never letting you go again. It's just that I realized once again how close I came to losing you for good. I wouldn't survive that." She then started sobbing into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her head into my chest. "Shhh baby, It's ok. I'm ok and we are well on our way to being okay." I tried to comfort her the best I could. I could feel her starting to calm down and her breathing evening out. I felt my eyelids starting to get heavy and I closed my eyes.

 **Addison POV**

After my meeting with Bailey I went off to find Teddy and tell her the good news about me deciding to move back and take a job here at Grey Sloan Memorial again. As I walked the halls of the hospital I thought back to all the good(and bad) times I have had here. I realize that even through everything this place feels like home. As I come around the corner I see Teddy standing there at the coffee cart. I walked up to her and gave her a smile as she turned around. "Hey," she said with a smile to match my own. "Hey," I replied,"How are they doing?" "Well they looked pretty cozy all snuggled up together in the bed earlier," she smirked. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes got big. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Come on," she said grabbing my hand. "Let's go find somewhere to talk and I will fill you in."

 **Teddy POV**

Addison and I had been sitting at a corner table in the cafeteria for an hour now discussing our best friends and the fact that they belong together. All of the sudden Addison spoke up," So Bailey had an interesting proposition for me earlier." "Oh really?" I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Yep," she said, "She offered me my job back at Grey Sloan Memorial and I told her yes!" I felt my jaw drop. "Really?! She offered me co-head of Cardio with Dr. Pierce so that I can still work when needed at the army base here in Washington!" She looked at me in shock and asked,"Well?! What did you say?" "I told her yes!" I replied," I have really missed this place and being around my best friend." "Me too," Addison replied. "So speaking of our best friends... Should we go check on them?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows thinking about the position I had found them in earlier. "Most definitely!" Addison replied with a smirk and twinkling eyes.

 **Callie POV**

I felt myself starting to wake up from the most comfortable sleep I have had in ages. I heard quiet laughter and lifted my head to look around and see where it was coming from. I saw mine and Arizona's best friends sitting in the chairs by the door with their heads together laughing. Hmmm they certainly looked pretty close I thought to myself. Filing that tidbit of information in the back of my head for now I lowly cleared my throat to get their attention. Hearing me they turned to look at me and stood up and made their way to the bed. "How did the cops questioning go?" Teddy questioned me. "It went okay." I answered. "Just okay?" Addison questioned. "Well she doesn't remember much. All she really remembers is a figure in a black hoodie and black mask with a piece of blonde hair poking out and she is almost positive it was a woman." I replied. "I just keep thinking to myself, Why her? You know? Like it wasn't a random attack. Someone deliberately did this to her." "Does anyone have any ideas as to who it could have been?" Teddy asked with a horrified look on her face. "No they have next to nothing right now," I replied. I felt the beautiful blonde beside me starting to stir. I turned to look at her so I wouldn't miss seeing her gorgeous eyes as they opened. I could drown in her blue eyes. I wasn't dissappointed as her eyes fluttered open revealing her cerulean colored eyes. "Hey," she whispered in a raspy voice. "Hi," I replied giving her a big smile. "How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling okay right now. That was some of the best sleep I have had in a long time," Arizona answered. I leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on her full, kissable lips but she then pulled me closer and tried to deepen the kiss by running her tongue along my bottom lip. As I started to respond enthusiastically I heard a throat clear and someone else giggling. Arizona and I both blushed a little as we turned to see our best friends staring at us with shit eating grins on their faces.

 _Meanwhile 5 weeks ago in New York_

 **Penny POV**

I couldn't believe that even in New York I managed to find someone with ties to Grey Sloan Memorial. Leah and I had gone out for drinks after work this evening. I really have enjoyed her company and our bonding over our problems involving a certain blonde and brunette. Knowing that there is someone else who has been in the same situation as myself is a relief. I wish that the blonde didn't exist so that Callie and I could be together. Leah meanwhile wished the opposite so that she could be with the blonde. I only wish that there was something we could do.


End file.
